


Broken; Not Unsalvageable

by kayisaway



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Transformers Sparklings, You can't change my mind, broken relationships, don't at me, i still don't know how to tag, megatron is sari's mom, megs is trying to make this better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayisaway/pseuds/kayisaway
Summary: Is unsalvageable a word? Grammerly says no, but they think my name is spelled wrong. I'm going to use it anyway.Set directly after the last episode of TFA. Megatron is back on Cybertron when a startling revelation comes to light. Sari Sumdac, the half organic half Cybertronian came from somewhere... And it was him?I still suck at summaries.
Relationships: Blitzwing/Megatron (Transformers)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Broken; Not Unsalvageable

Everything was going well back on Cybertron. Sentinel was close to being voted out as Magnus with Optimus to replace him, the rest of the team was living comfortably, and Bee was even helping Sari integrate into Autobot society. There was still the occasional Decepticon attack, but it was nothing the various primes stationed around the galaxy couldn’t handle. 

Optimus was well, optimistic that Megatron’s trial would go smoothly. He should have realized that, well, it wouldn’t. And that it would take forever. It hasn’t even gotten to trial before everything started to fall apart. Megatron was, unfortunately, smart.

And cunning.

“If we’re talking about Earth laws, you’re not going to get off there, either. I’m sure Optimus can name a dozen laws you’ve broken off the top of his head.” Sentinel said as he stared down Megatron. The Warlord in question was sitting across the interrogation table, arms, legs, and everything that can move strapped down. He was hooked up to a machine that monitored his processor. If he got too angry, he’d crash. 

That’s what they told Optimus and Sentinel, anyway. It didn’t stop Sentinel from trying to push the Warlord to crash. Not that it seemed to be working, anyway. Megatron was more than capable of keeping his cool, apparently.

“Optimus?” Sentinel half barked, bringing the firetruck out of his thoughts. 

“Hm. Right. Kidnapping, destruction of property, assault, and I’m pretty sure there’s a couple of murder charges in there.” Optimus replied, trying to think of all the potential charges. He was sure that there were many more.

Sentinel had an almost gleeful look on his face. “No matter where you turn, you’re in for life imprisonment, con.”

Megatron was quiet for a second. Too quiet. Optimus’ processor ached from the piercing silence. Yet somehow it was only a klik before Megatron replied. “And what of the crimes mankind has committed against me?”

Sentinel let out a bit of noise that sounded like sputtering. “...What crimes? You tried to destroy their planet!”

Megatron’s optics narrowed as a flash of anger rolled across his EM field before it went tight with control again. He let out an engine growl before speaking. “Sumdac. He tore me apart. Used me to make his machines. Turned my hand into his chair. He took from me?”

“And what was it that he took from you, hm? Because you look pretty whole right now. It was because of Sumdac that you even got a new body!” Sentinel pointed out as he leaned across the table. Optimus couldn’t help but feel like he had way too much faith in those restraints. 

Megatron growled again in anger. The machine he was hooked up to beeped in warning, probably to warn them the Warlord was getting too angry. Optimus’ processor raced as he tried to think of what Megatron meant. 

“I was…” The Warlord glanced away, only his optics moving, before he took a vent. “He took my sparkling. Probably used it for his experiments.”

“Wait, you mean, that protoform?” Optimus interrupted and looked at him in shock. “That protoform- Sari?”

“...What?” A spike of anger came from the Warlord as he realized what Optimus was saying. “He… That human?!”

“Optimus. Out. Now.” Sentinel quickly grabbed the shocked Prime and pulled him out. The last thing he saw was Megatron, roaring and straining against his restraints before his yell suddenly cut off and he slumped forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, short first chapter, but I wanted to see if people were open to this idea or not. I have some of the next chapter written and most of Spitfire chapter 2 written so... Yeah. Leave a comment, tell me what you think


End file.
